1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to analog to digital signal conversion and more particularly to a modulator for use within an analog to digital converter.
2. Description of Related Art
The formation and use of integrated circuits is generally known. Integrated circuits are found not only in electronic devices but in machinery, vehicles, aircraft, and a large number of other devices. Most of these devices require interaction with the physical world. Thus, one common circuit present in many integrated circuits is an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC). An ADC receives an analog input signal and converts the analog input signal into a digital signal. The integrated circuit subsequently operates upon the digital signal and may even produce an analog output using a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC).
ADCs must accurately convert the analog input signal into the digital signal. Such is the case because the overall performance of the integrated circuit is based upon the accuracy with which the analog input signal is measured. Because ADCs include circuit elements formed in semiconductor manufacturing processes having process variations, ADC circuit components having component values that vary from integrated circuit to integrated circuit. Mismatches in ADC circuit components cause the ADC to improperly function and cause the ADC to inaccurately convert the analog input signal to the digital signal. Thus, a need exists for an ADC that overcomes mismatches in its circuit components.